Unexpected
by shion-ryh
Summary: After each leaving the xmen for their own reasons will they find peace in each other? Remy Jubilee


Standard disclaimer applies.

-

* * *

- 

HE was entranced..completely and utterly awestruck. That in itself was a miracle, and he still had not even seen her face yet. He was sitting at the bar set up right on the exclusive beach in Malibu, surrounded by actors, models (both aspiring and ones who'd already made it), and those so rich that they had enough money to not only get membership to this place but also spend it to make themselves look like the models and actors.

Since he decided to take his 'vacation' in sunny California it didn't look so odd that his eyes were covered almost constantly by ever present sunglasses and being so close to _Hollywood _he was surrounded by 'beautiful' people so for once he could almost completely blend in. His intense gaze was covered now and he wasrelieved ofthis because he was sure that anyone who was paying close attention to him would see the way he was now gawking likesome teenage geek looking at a Victoria's secret model live in person. At the thought he had smiled to himself. Ah, but he was used to gorgeous women, other then the fact that he had been living with the X-womMEN for years and all of them could give the Victoria's secret models a run for their money, he was after all., God's gift to all women, he thought sarcastically.

As his eyes traveled her body he noted that her appeal was not of the 'curvier' sort. Her body was of lithe grace, long, lean and slender but still petit all around for he could swear that she stood no taller then 5'3. Since she was facing the water her body was titled three-quarters away from him but her head was turned the rest of the way as she was gazing at something on the other side of the beach. On her slight, rose golden colored body she wore the sexiest, tinniest yellow bikini which had blue polka-dots. He could swear there was a song about that.. On most it would have looked tacky and vulgar but with her built and a certain je ne sais quoi ( _literally: I don't know what, but in this kind of context it means: a certain special something that can't or is hard to name) _she was able to pull it off and make it look _right_. Although she had on a big floppy sun hat that covered her most of her head, including her face from his eyes, the ends of her long dark hair, which hung to waist, were being slightly fluttered by the sea breeze.

She now turned her face to the water but he still did not get a glimpse of it for the same breeze that made her hair dance now blew the sides of her sun hat to her face shielded her from his view. He was surprised by his frustration over not being able to see her face. From experience he knew that beauty could not always be determined there. She also seemed familiar but as he hadn't seen her fully he wasn't sure.

He was getting up from his chair to make his way to her and staring so intently that he hadn't detected her companion. It was only when she turned and suddenly flung herself onto the boy that he even noticed that she had come with someone. He turned his eyes away from the sight feeling surprisingly jealous. He didn't even know the girl for christ sake.

After months of disappointments he should have felt used to it. Drained as was he was surprised that he couldstill _feel _any more emotions. Lust and admiration of beauty, he was completely comfortable with but the feelings he were getting now were only brought about by one other woman. At that thought he felt disheartened.

After years of chasing after and fantasizing over the enigma that was Rouge the reality was vastly disillusionment. He wassad to admit it but the truth was that he was so drawn to her mainly because she was so unattainable. Most women threw themselves at him and although he wasn't complaining he had longed for the challenge of having to work for what he wanted. He did love her, but not enough. He had craved the pursuit but somewhere a long the line he had found that the thrill just a bit more appealing then the relationship. That was what had scared him. The thought that he was so jaded that he couldn't love anything completely, even when he was so sure and had completely convinced himself that he could. He thought he had lost so much of his humanity with the Morlock massacre, now he was wondering if he had had any at all.

Rouge..I tired…

As the thought left his mind his eyes were drawn back to the girl. As he watched her hat was bumped off her head when the boy bent over to get his face closer to hers. When she turned to chase after her hat his gaze stayed on the boy for a split second as he thought smugly to himself, "Touché, homme, fate seems to be ageist you.." when he saw that the wind was taking the hat to the path in front of him, the smile surfaced to his face "..and is apparently working for me again" he smiled.

Her hair kept him from having a clear view but when she caught her hat with a triumphant "Ah, ha!" she straitened and flipping her hair from her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SHE took in a deep breath of the fresh ocean air and let the sun she loved so much ease her with its warm rays. She looked back to Mark and observed him as he set up their place on the sand. He was a definite hottie, she thought. She was slightly amused at the whole situation. So okay she didn't have the right 'look' to become an actress, but somehow her 'look' never had her running out of hot dates. Mark for example; tall, over 6", blue eyes and shaggy blond hair that had a slight curl to it that made her just want to run her hands through it. All American goodness that got him paid as an Abacrombi model. Not that he need the money, his parents were loaded…old money, something to do with wine.

She honestly didn't know why he was attracted to her ..or why she'd beenattracting so many guys lately. She joked around saying that it was the whole asian thing cause honestly that's the only reason she could think of. She was realistic, she knew that there were girls way prettier then her and as she looked at the others at the beach she got her confirmation. Maybe after all those years hanging out with guys that thought of her as just a 'friend' or 'little sister' she had unconsciously figured out a way to turn it around use it to her advantage. **'it must be my sparkling sense of humor' she thought.**

She was kinda glad that Wolvie wasn't here to hinder her game. Although there were moments, and there were quite a few of them, that she missed him, missed everyone, she knew that they were all busy with their own lives and the whole 'saving the world' thing. Besides she had her own life now and though sometimes it got boring, at least it was _normal._ It was fun and exciting in it own way. Now if she could just find a way to ease her restlessness.

She had a strong feeling of being observed and was about to look for the source when she herd from behind her, "Hey gorgeous, your thinking so deep that you look like you forgot that you are suppose to have fun with me."

At this she turned around and after a thought flung herself to him giggling, "well that's because you left me all alone, you were gone for like a whole three mins., I almost felt abandoned.." then she felt her hat bummed from her head "…HEY!"

She chased after the hat partly because she saw that Mark had intended to kiss her and she felt uncomfortable with it for some reason. Like people were watching them or something and though she usually didn't care she felt that whoever was watching did.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruby on black eyes met and locked onto a pair of brilliant sapphire both in state of shock. Then, hat in hand, Jubilee flung herself into Remy's arms, crying out his name in the process. This time no thought was put into the action, it was just pure reflex. Remy had been half sitting, half leaning on the chair and Jubilee's action had her fall onto him, plastering their bodies together. To Jubilee it was nothing, well almost nothing, you couldn't help but appreciate the smooth skin and perfectly muscled chest, specially since his was bare and her only covered slightly in the bikini top, but to Remy it was cause for pure panic. He had felt himself stir when he was just looking at her, now that he held her body to his it was turn on to full blown. But he did want to let her go so wrapping his hand around her waist he stood up to twirl her around. She had instinctively wrapped her legs around this waist for support when he stood as he was a full foot taller.

** "Mon Deiu.."** (_My God) _Remy thought as he both savored and cursed himself for their situation. **"You are one grossier vieillesse salaud"**(_dirty old bastard)_But he stillcouldn't stop himself from breathing in deeply the sweet sent of her neck and hair.

Trying to get his mind out the gutter of fantasies that was racing threw it as guilt finally managed to sink in he moved his head away from the crock of her neck, back so that he could see her face and say in a teasing tone, "Oh ma chere, I thought y' were the last gel on earth t' fall for me"

She made a face at this then disentangled herself from him as she had became aware of their position and how it must look to others on the beach. She unhooked her legs and was in the process shimmying down his body when she herd him sigh roughly, firmly grasped her waist and deposited her to the ground a little away from him, his hand lingering a second longer then usual. But she was sure she imagined it for she was still staring right into his eyes and she didn't see anything unusual.

"Ha!" she huffed indignantly. The comment referred to a one she made when she was still a crime fighting pre-teen X-men. They were on one of there many missions with Wolviene and she and Remy had been left to work together to try to get information but were unsuccessful until Remy had found a female…and turn on his charm. Afterwards she had made the comment on how women "stupidly fell all over him" and vowed that _she_ would kill herself before she let that happen to her. Placing her hands on her now shapely hips continued in jestingly fake concerned-talking-to-a child voice "Oh poorRemy, I didn't fall for you, I fell _on_ you, you do know the difference don't you?"

"Ah! But Remy tink dat once it come to women it be d' same ting, non?" he replied with a wink.

Rolling her eyes in amusement **_'same ol' Remy' _**she was about to deliver a cleaver retort when she herd a throat being cleared behind them. She turned to find a confused Mark with suspicion and questions written all over his face. When she glanced at Remy she saw the same look on his, but with a little bit more menace in it. With a repressed sigh she made the introductions.

**..my first fic so b kind!**

**...I've never herd a Cajun person talk ever, but I do know some French and have am familiar with that accent, so I'm mostly making it up as I go and guessing on Remy's accent ;-b**

**...I took French in like junior high and though it wasn't that long ago I wasn't a really good student, so if my translation is wrong…oops! So long as you got the idea.**


End file.
